


karkat is a twink just saying

by 6erikar9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, they just fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6erikar9/pseuds/6erikar9
Summary: karkat is getting that ampora dick





	karkat is a twink just saying

The look in his eyes as he tries to fit your bulge in his mouth is perfect. His body is relaxed, his eyes appear heavy-lidded and shit, he's touching himself as you fuck his face. He's breathing hard through his nose, desperately riding his own fingers as he lets you violate his throat. And damn, he really is cute, especially when his red-tinted saliva is the only thing connecting him to your bulge when he pulls away. He's a mess. His eyes are still watering from the countless times he gagged while taking in your bulge, and there's bits of violet littered around his face, since the majority of it dripped down to his ample thighs. Those same thighs were soon forced apart by your torso, making sure you could pin him down and use him in all the right ways. He'd call out your name desperately with each thrust, and every pathetic noise he made caused him to dig his nails into your back so he could /slowly/ claim you just as you've claimed him many times before. Being inside him was really something special. Getting to feel his nook convulse around you as he came was more than amazing; but he wanted more, and you were getting closer and closer. He arched his back, tilting his head back to expose his neck to you. Of course, you covered him in hickeys, just to make sure he and everyone else knew who fucking owned his body. Within seconds, he was cumming again, calling out your name as you filled him to the fucking brim with your own material. He pulled you close, panting as he muttered your name one more time.  
"Can we- go again?"


End file.
